Love is in the Air
by percabeth.for.lyfe
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are best friends. What will happen when Annabeth runs away from home, and breaks up with her ex-boyfriend Luke? is Percy there for her? What will happen with those two?
1. Chapter 1

Love is in the Air: Chapter 1 

Percy's POV (point of view)  
>The school bell rang. I mentally cheered as I walked out of school. I saw Annabeth walking with her blonde curls sweeping to each side as she walked. I caught up to her and asked,"Hey Annabeth how's it going?"<p>

"Well I'm going to Luke's today." Annabeth was dating Luke and I was as a best friend for her. "Oh ok. I was wondering if you could come over to my place and help with my homework sometime."

"Oh maybe some other time?"

"Ok I guess..." we reached the gate of our high school, Goode High. Annabeth saw Luke and said,"Hey Luke!" And ran over to him. Sigh. What a great couple those two are. I felt a tiny pang of envy for Luke thinking I could be in that place of his. I could imagine holding hands with her walking down the beach... those beautiful stormy grey eyes in the sun set. Wait. Whoa there. Annabeth was Luke's and Luke was Annabeth's. I wonder if I would ever have a girlfriend of my own... I stopped thinking about that and started walking home.

**A/N (Author's Note): Sorry guys! I know this is a really short chapter, but I'm new to writing fanfics. More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Love is in the Air: Chapter 2

Percy's POV  
>I was walking home from school today. Jason, my best buddy caught up to me and asked,"Hows it going Percy?"<p>

"Nothing, just going to my apartment oh and?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Piper?" Piper was Jason's girlfriend "Oh she's getting ready cause I'm gonna take her out tonight. And you and Leo should really get a girlfriend sometime."

"Well... I don't think I'm ready yet Jason."

"Well mkay that's fine."

"Bye Jason!"

"Yah, see you tomorrow dude!"

LINEBREAK

I was in my boxers. So comfortable and free. I was staring at my homework in confusion. If only I had Annabeth here with me then she could explain the things to me. A few hours passed, and I could only finish two problems. When my Mom said, "Dinner honey!" I dropped my pencil and walked downstairs to eat some blue-spaghetti. Now, I have this thing with blue food so don't ask. After a few minutes of chatting with my parents, Sally Blofis and Paul Blofis, my step-father, and finishing my blue-spaghetti, I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" I opened the door and saw Annabeth standing there, tears falling from her face. "Annabeth?! What are you doing here are you ok? Come in here and tell us everything." I led her inside our apartment and gave her a blanket since she looked cold.

**A/N: So ya idk if dis short but...CLIFFHANGER MAHAAHAHAHAHAHHNSNAMMAMAMANSMMAMAMA**


	3. Chapter 3

Love is in the Air: Chapter 3

**A/N: Allo and bai. I don't own PJO or HOO sadly.**

Annabeth's POV

I was cold and shivering with tears falling freely down my face. I was shaken up by what I just experienced. I rang the doorbell at Percy's apartment. He opened the door his face in shock and asked,"Annabeth! Oh my gods! Are you okay?" Well, Seaweed Brain, that is the most STUPIDIST question you have ever asked. Of course I'm not! "C'mon. Explain everything to us." And he led me inside his apartment. I sat on a couch in their living room, with a blanket Percy gave me, and Percy sitting next to me with Paul and Sally Blofis, Percy's parents, sitting across from us. Percy held me close to him with his arm around my shoulders. "Annabeth, can you explain what happened right now?" asked Sally. I tensed up, but Percy rubbed my arms letting me relax. I took a deep breath and explained what happened at my house.

*FLASHBACK*

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS PROTECTING HER?!" I was screaming at my Dad because he recently married a new woman a few weeks ago. "Please Annabeth she-"

"I DON'T WANT TO GIVE HER A SECOND CHANCE! IT'S BEEN A FEW WEEKS NOW AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN THINK THAT IM HER DAUGHTER!" I was on the verge of tears now. "Annabeth. You're getting on the wrong side of her. It's not like what it is." My dad said calmly. "SHE TREATS ME LIKE IM A GHOST AND SHE THINKS IM A THREAT TO HER CHILDREN!" I literally screamed in his face. "But An-"I interrupted him by saying, "That's it. It's over Dad. I can't take this anymore." Tears started to trickle down my face as I walked quickly to the door. Before I left, I mumbled, "I thought you actually knew me… but you didn't." I opened the door and ran, not looking back. _Oh shit _I thought. _I forgot my own phone back home. Well, too bad cause that's not my home anymore _my rebellious side said, happy to break free from all the problems. I slowed down my run to a walk and thought, _where should I stay now? Luke's house? _I shrugged. I walked to his house and saw that the lights in his house were dark. _He went to a party without me? _I thought. _I wonder if he's cheating on me… no no no Annabeth! He would never cheat on me! _I sighed with my heart broken. I should've brought my phone with me… I walked towards Percy's house knowing that he isn't the party-type guy. Still innocent and sweet! My thoughts were overloaded with what just happened to me in the past few minutes. I arrived at Percy's apartment and started to crumble again.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"…and you guys know the rest." Sally nodded in understanding he face showing worry. "Annabeth, I'll go prepare a meal for you ok?"

"Ok sure and thank you Sally."

"It's no problem sweetie!" Dang she's so nice. "I'll just go back to my work" said Paul. Then we just sat there in silence. I had a feeling Percy was staring at me. I took a glance at him and he was still staring at me, ignoring me looking at him. I felt my eyes drift down to his chest. I realized that he was only wearing his boxers. He had toned muscles and a 6-pack. He was perfectly tanned and I came back to realized that I was staring for a bit too long and was starting to drool. I quickly closed my mouth and looked at his face with a smirk and he wriggled his eyebrows at me saying:_ you like that? _With his face. I turned away blushing so hard my face could explode. "Oh and Percy?" Sally called from the kitchen, breaking the awkward silence. "Yeah Mom?"

"Can you show Annabeth her room please?"

"Okay Mom!" He then shot a grin at me and it was so contagious I had to smile back. "C'mon Annabeth!" he gestured for me to follow him upstairs. I followed him up the stairs and he opened the door for me. It was white and simple, just the way I like it. "You can stay here and my room is next to yours so you can just call me."

"Ok thanks Percy."

"Thanks? All I did was show you your ro-"I interrupted him but doing to most least expected thing. I hugged him. He was surprised, but he quickly relaxed and hugged me back. "No, thank you for being my best-friend and always being here for me, Seaweed Brain." I said. "Ok then, Wise Girl."

"That's still a bad comeback."

"Oh well I do it my way!" he then chuckled. I pressed my head against his chest relaxing from the warmth that Percy emitted. I turned to look at him and he was looking at me, smiling and he moved a strand of hair out of my face and put it behind my ear. We were staring into each other's eyes. His sea-green irises seemed to changed color from green to blue. I was mesmerized by his eyes that were capturing my soul. Our silence was interrupted by Sally, who was in the kitchen. "Annabeth! Your food is ready!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" I replied. We unwrapped our arms from each other, and I was a bit disappointed because my body was missing his warmth and I was quickly cloaked in coldness. "Well, I'll be in my room if you need me." He rubbed the back of his neck, which I found somehow cute. "Oh and Annabeth?"

"Yeah Percy?"

"When you're done eating, could you help me with my homework?"

"Ok, sure" then I went down the stairs to the dining room. In the next few minutes, I found myself wolfing down a plate of rice. I cleaned up my plate and went upstairs to help Percy with his homework. I went to his room and knocked on the door of his room. "Come in!" I opened the door and walked in to find a pig-sty of a room with blue walls. "Oh my gods Percy!"

"What?"I gestured towards the big pile of clothing. "Oh that's nothing."

"Nothing?! I'm not helping you with your homework until you clean up this mess!" he pouted and said,"Ok, ok Annie-poo"

"Don't you dare call me Annie-poo!" I threw a pillow at him and he dodged it. "Are you challenging me to a pillow-fight?"

"Heck yah Seaweed Brain!" he threw a pillow at me and I caught it. I smirked at him and asked, "Is that all you got?"

"Well, I got more tricks up my sleeve Wise Girl." Our pillow-fight was about 15 minutes long, and we ended our fight laying on Percy's bed tired and sweating. "So how about that homework you want me to help you with?"

"I thought you wanted to clean the place before you helped me, not make it messier." I got up and sat on his bed, looking around looking at all the commotion that happened. "Oh." Was all I could say. "Well, c'mon Annabeth, we don't have all day." We cleaned up his dirty laundry, threw away his trash and found many articles of clothing in weird places. When we were finally done, I plopped myself on a bean-bag and sighed. Percy was sitting at his desk, in his chair looking at me. "You're still going to help me with my homework right?"

"Yeah just give me a minute."

"Sure." After a few minutes, I got up and helped him with his homework even though it was so easy, Percy was still in la-la-land. When we finished it was 11:00 PM, I said,"Ok, I'm pooped now. I'm going to go sleep now night Percy."

"Goodnight." I brushed my teeth and washed my face, and went to my "bedroom". I found a pile of clothes on my bed and there was a note next to it. It said: _Dear Annabeth, since you don't have anything to change into, here's some of my nightwear that you can borrow. Love, Sally._ I changed into the clothing and surprisingly, it fit. I stretched and yawned, and I turned the lights off and went to bed…

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the first chapter thingy I ever posted on . **


	4. Chapter 4

Love is in the Air: Chapter 4

**A/N: Lol hai I'm just here to say I don't own PJO or HOO**

***Time Skip! 2 weeks passed***

Percy's POV

I was walking down the school's hallways with Annabeth, heading home. "You're still going to help me right?"

"I thought you were smart enough to do work on your own!" and she lightly punched my arm.

"My parents were thinking to take us out for some fancy dinner."

"Okay. I guess…"

"But there's one catch to it…"

"What now Seaweed Brain?"

"…You have to wear a dress since it's a FANCY restaurant."

"Wha- no, no, no Percy!" I smirked 'cause I knew she didn't like make-up, dresses, and high-heels or anything that has to do with fashion.

"Puhleaseeeee?" I gave her the irresistible puppy-face which I knew that she could say no to. She sighed

"Fine Seaweed Br-"She stopped walking.

"Is everything ok Annabeth?" She didn't say anything. I saw what she was looking at. Luke was making out with those ugly chicks. Annabeth stormed towards their direction. I tried to stop her, but she just kept on going. I could only watch what was about to happen next…

Annabeth's POV

What was he doing?! I walked towards him and asked, "Luke?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh uh Annabeth… it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh ya sure! I think my eyesight is good enough to tell that YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!" I screamed the last part to him to make sure that he knows what he's doing.

"AND YOU!" I pointed a finger at her.

"WHY DID YOU GO WITH HIM EVEN THOUGH HE'S TAKEN?!"

"I-"I didn't want to hear anything she said so I stopped her, by slapping her.

SLAP! The sound was so loud, everyone in the hallways went quiet and people were staring to direct their attention to the scene, with a few mumbles and whispering going through the crowd. I didn't pay any attention to the crowd gathering around us because I was putting all my attention towards the couple. "AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU LUKE?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" and I gave him another slap, but harder and louder. SLAP! There was a white imprint of where my hand was on Luke's cheek. He rubbed it and stared at me. "Annabeth, c'mon you don't have to be this harsh…"

"HARSH? WHAT IF I WAS CHEATING ON YOU?!" in the corner of my eye, I saw Percy tense. "WHAT WOULD YOU DO TO ME?!"

"I-"he had anger and hurt in his eyes.

"ENOUGH LUKE! IT'S OVER NOW." I stormed out of the circle of people that gathered around us, people parting away so they wouldn't be involved, with my eyes clouded and burning with tears that were flowing out of my eyes. "Annabeth!" Percy called, catching up to me. "We're going home ok?" I nodded. We went in Percy's car, and we went back to his apartment, in silence.

***LINEBREAK***

Percy's POV

Annabeth has been crying for about an hour now. My Mom was comforting her, talking her out. We probably went through 3 or 4 tissue boxes. Now I was sitting here like a fish, helpless and just watching. I wanted to help Annabeth, but I didn't want to ruin the girl-time Annabeth and my Mom were having.

It's been a few 20-30 minutes, and Annabeth finally calmed down. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her hair was messy and it looked like a bird made a nest in it. We all had to get ready for going to the fancy restaurant. A few minutes later, I changed into a tuxedo and I tried to comb my hair, but it was still untamed. I didn't know how to tie a tie, so I decided Annabeth could do it for me. Everyone was ready except for Annabeth. "Annabeth! Come on! We'll be late!"

"Okay! Okay!" after a few more minutes, she came out of the bathroom wearing one of my Mom's dresses, a sea-blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly, and stopped at knee-length, with 2-inch heels the same color as her dress. Her hair was down and curled, with a barrette made out of emeralds and diamonds holding one side of her hair back. She didn't have that much makeup on, which made me happy because she already looked beautiful without makeup… wait? Did I just say that? Ugh, stupid teenage hormones… "Oh my gods Annabeth! I knew it would look perfect! And I know Percy thinks so too…" My Mom was checking her hair for any mishaps and looked at me and winked. I realized I was staring at her, with my jaw open. I managed to close it before any drool came out. I blinked and saw that Annabeth was also staring at me. "Uh, yah." Was all I could answer. I blushed and I rubbed the back of my neck, making it more awkward. I asked her, "Uh, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me tie my tie?"

"Okay, sure." She helped me with my tie, and as she was tying it, I whispered in her ear, "You're really pretty Wise Girl." She blushed. "Thanks Seaweed Brain." She whispered back. When she was done, I said, "Thanks Annabeth."

"You're welcome Percy." After that, we went into Paul's car and drove off to the restaurant. When we were there, we got to sit in a booth with Mom and Paul on one side, while me and Annabeth were sitting on the other side. We ordered steak and pasta, with some cups of water. Annabeth and I both had one hand on the seat, our fingertips touching. When we both noticed, we took our hands away from each other, blushing. I didn't notice, but across from us, my mom had a twinkle in her eye and she was smiling. The waiter brought out food and we ate in silence but with a few questions popping up.

***LINEBREAK***

We were done with dinner and I asked Paul privately to drop Annabeth and I at a park that is close to our apartment so we could walk back home. When we arrived at the park, Paul dropped us off and when we both got out of the car, Paul gave me a wink. What was that for? When the car drove away, Annabeth looked at me, confused, and asked, "Percy, Where are we going?"

"Oh, you'll see Wise Girl…"I dragged her through the park, and a few minutes later, we were in a clearing where there was a lake with some lily pads and lotuses, and there was a willow tree next to the pond. The sun was setting, and fireflies were coming out. The sun made the clouds color change into soft blankets of orange, pink, purple covering the Earth. I let go of Annabeth's hand and she said, "Whoa… This is so beautiful Percy!" She was walking around and looking at the scenery.

Annabeth's POV

This… is so beautiful! I went to this park many times, but I didn't know of this place! "Over here Wise Girl!" He gestured to sit next to him under the willow tree. I went over them and sat next to him. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yup…"

"I found this place when I was little." I set my head on his shoulder and smiled. I turned to look at him and asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, I was hoping it would calm you down and help you well, with… you know." He rubbed the back of his neck, uncertain of how I'll react. I nodded in understanding and he showed a sign of relief. I felt better, but I was still a little heart-broken. "Thanks for helping Percy. This means a lot to me. I never knew you had the ability to do this 'cause you're still a Seaweed Brain."

"Hah! Do you think a Seaweed Brain could lighten up your mood?" He replied. "Mmm… nope! I never knew!" I raised my hands in a mock surrender. "Well I think this'll do it…" I raised my eyebrow at him, and he had a smirk on him. "Say, Annabeth, do you like to be tickled?" He asked me. "What kinda question is that? Wait… oh no. PERCY YOU BETTER NO-"I got interrupted by him pouncing on me and tickling my sides. I tried to get out of his grip, but instead, I was squirming under his steel-like grip from working-out. I was laughing my head off and I had tears coming out of my eyes. "PERCY STO- STOP PLEASE! I- HAHAHAHA STOP PERCY!" He didn't listen to me, and just kept tickling me with a smirk on his face. I stopped. And tried to resist laughing, and asked,"Percy?" he stopped and looked at me confused with his eyebrows knit together. "What's wrong Wise Girl?"

"Oh it's just that it's my turn now."

"Wha-?" Before he could react, I jumped on him and he was on the ground, with his back to the ground, his arms on either side of him with my hands holding his arms down. I was sitting on his stomach, giving him a smug look. "Oh, you never said you wanted to play rough." It was his turn to give me a smug look and he flipped us over with him on top now. I might've had a surprised look on my face because he looked at me and chuckled.

PERCY'S POV

We were looking at each other in silence. Our eyes were locked, grey with sea-green. I was mesmerized by her beautiful face, and it seemed like it was glowing like an angel's face. She was so beautiful, I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face, and I found out I was slowly leaning in. My eyes closed and time seemed to stop and it was only me and Annabeth…

ANNABETH'S POV

Percy was leaning in and…. About to kiss me?! My heart was beating 100 miles per hour, and it felt like it could just jump out of me. My breathing became uneven and rigid, and I was sure I looked like a human-tomato. His eyes were closed, his eye-lids covering his sea-green eyes. He was about an inch away from my face, still moving closer, and closer, until he had our lips connected.

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! So I only work on my fanfics on weekend's cause of homework and blah. lol**


End file.
